With Love Comes Sacrifice
by HeartStealer'98
Summary: Renesmee Cullen talks her parents into letting her travel with her best friend Chloe except, there's one catch. She has to live with the Volturi. She knows this will teach her the true way the world would treat her if not for the protection of her family. She expected many things on this trip both good and bad, one of them was not love. Especially with whom she despises the most.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is the re-write to With Love Comes Sacrifice and I must admit, I prefer this one ten-fold to what I preferred the original. There have been a few plot changes but minus that, it's all pretty much the same. I hope you like the re-write as much as you all liked the original!**_

_**Chapter One**_

_(RPOV)_

I was sitting in the kitchen watching Esme cook _that _and me something to eat before school. It smelt absolutely amazing, but everybody in the household knew I preferred blood. It wasn't my fault it tasted better. Nana Esme placed down our breakfast which was fried eggs with omelettes and some sort of French baguette thing, and left the room to give us a little privacy to eat. She'd probably be in the sitting room with everyone else, listening in on this dreadful conversation that I wanted to avoid more than anything right now. I scoffed down my breakfast, burning my throat in the process, and avoided eye contact for at least five seconds.

We finally made eye contact as I finished the last of my omelette and started on my baguette, which I was trying desperately not to choke on. I failed miserably when our eyes met. The mouthful of baguette ended up back on my plate, causing me to put down the last half of it in disgust. Once I was finished near choking to death I glanced back over at Jacob and burst into a half awkward half hysterical laughter. Jacob joined me in the awkward kind of things, but not the hysterical. I was freaking out at the feel of choking which I tended to do often when I was rushing, considering I apparently took after my mother in the uncoordinated side of things. After the laughter subsided we sat there awkwardly in silence for a few minutes before I finally broke it with my ingenious way with words.

"So.." Like I said, ingenious. Jacob nodded his head slowly and made a funny popping sound with his lips. Oh for Pete's sake, do I have to do _everything_? "Seriously? You're just going to sit in my house and nod like a bloody dog? You are absolutely useless." I threw my arms up in the air in irritation before standing out of my chair and barging past Jacob quickly. Well, I tried to, except his hand flashed out and grabbed at my arm. I flinched away from him, not wanting him to get too close to me. "Don't touch me." I took a side step further away from him before continuing my path towards the sitting room where, unfortunately, my bag was waiting for me.

"Ness, wait. We need to talk. We can't keep avoiding this forever." I sighed and turned slowly to face him. It was time to face the music.

"I know that, Jacob, but avoiding it seems to be the easiest way to go by it." Jacob nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn't finished. "Look, I'm not happy with the way you treated me last Friday. I get it was Seth's birthday, but the way you acted was bang out of order and was completely unnecessary. I was completely embarrassed around my friends from school, and I felt violated after what you tried to do. I'm not going to try and hide it from my family either, so I suppose eventually you'll have to hear around ten separate lectures, except you brought that one on yourself. I just, right now, I don't want anything to do with you, and I'd really love it if you just avoided the house until I'm ready to speak to you again, because this, just being alone with you, makes me feel vulnerable and unsafe, and I won't apologize for being honest." I let out a deep breath as I got everything I needed to say out.

I had to keep it PG-13 because I was at home, but if I were in the forest or elsewhere, where my family were nowhere to be seen, the string of profanities coming out of my mouth would be unbelievable considering I was only fifteen years of age, and yet I was a fully grown half-breed, but my family still treated me like a kid. I suppose technically I am, but I was fully matured at eight years old. It's completely unfair how they molly-coddle me. It angers me a lot, and recently I've been tempted to run away just to have a sense of freedom, although I could never see myself actually doing that. I mean, I'm Renesmee Carlie, not some human kid that's a little peeved at their parents.

I looked at Jacob to see he had said something. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jacob began to smile, but the look on my face stopped him. "I said, I am really sorry for everything that happened Ness. I took things the wrong way, but I won't be staying away. I need to keep you safe, you know that. We never know when the red eyes might return." I ignored his joke and just rolled my eyes with a whatever before walking out of the room. I froze at the sight before my eyes though.

In the sitting room were four guests I hadn't ever expected to see ever again. I didn't particularly want to see them either. I glanced towards Uncle Emmett who was glaring over at the tallest man on the couch. I could see a few similarities between them, not many, but still there were some. Like their height for instance. Emmett had a lot more muscle than this guy though. My gaze shifted from Em to Dad who looked even more solemn than usual. This was not good news. I recognized three of the four figures on the couch, but I couldn't remember exactly when or where I had seen them last. I hated my half-breed memory, it was ten times better than a humans yet not as strong as a vampires, considering they actually can't forget a thing.

I glanced cautiously towards my mother whose gaze was switching between everyone in the room, including the four on the sofa. Before I got the chance to look towards Nana Esme, Mom's gaze snapped to the young female on the sofa, a glare in her eye.

"Keep your talent at bay, Jane, you are in my home, and my entire family is protected. Do not try to harm any of them again." Mom's voice was colder than I had ever heard it. My eyes wide, I began making my way slowly across the room towards the door where my bag was sitting, waiting to be picked up by me.

The Jane girl's next words stopped me mid stride though. "Isabella, what a displeasure to have to witness your sickening love for a lost cause again. We are here to check up on the half-breed as Aro has insisted, much to _my_ displeasure. We also have an offer for your abomination of a daughter." I turned slowly on the spot, the sudden anger inside of me not only surprising me but Jasper too as he was by my side in an instant.

"Renesmee, stay calm. Your father and I have this under control. There is no reason to get upset." I felt a wave of calm wash over my exterior, slowly soaking into my skin, soothing me and making me feel as if there wasn't an obnoxious wench in the room. I nodded my head in silence and watched the scene play out before me.

"Her name is Renesmee, Jane. You may speak with her once you learn to call her by her name. I can also say your distaste is what's to be expected from a heartless woman such as yourself." Mom turned to face me a small smile appearing on her lips. "Renesmee, sweetheart, we'll be out in a minute, why don't you go wait in the car and your father and I will be out there before you know it." I frowned and crossed my arms. I had also picked up my mother's stubbornness as I grew.

"Mom? I am not allowed to hear a conversation in which I am the main subject? Isn't it only fair that I get to have a say? This Jane girl does want to speak to me after all." I heard my dad's chuckle as he walked over to mom.

"She reminds me a lot of you when you were a human, Bella. Plus, you and I both know that she has a valid point. Jane only wants to speak with her. The quicker she does this, the quicker our lives will return back to normal. They wouldn't try anything while they're so outrageously outnumbered anyway." Dad sounded cocky by the end of it, that _million dollar_ grin spreading across his face. Apparently that was the smile that won my mothers heart. I didn't believe that for a second.

I knew love existed, I mean this whole house was proof enough. I'd never seen so much love in one family, and I'd seen many over the years. Mom sighed and looked towards me, then Jane, and then finally my father. They seemed to be having a silent discussion. Maybe it was an argument. Who knows? I glanced over at Jane, trying to suss where I recognized her from. She was staring right back at me. "Who else is with you?" I asked absentmindedly, not realizing I'd been staring at all four of them until the tall intimidating one chuckled quietly. He stepped forward and was the one to speak.

"My name is Felix, Renesmee, the boy to my right is Alec, then you already know Jane, and next to her is a new member to the guard. His name is Thomas, or Tom for short." I smiled lightly at the man and then froze and tensed up on the spot. _On the guard?!_ That was where I recognized most of them. They were part of the red eyes Jacob and I had been speaking of in the kitchen just over ten minutes ago. Wow. We'd been here a long time, even for vampires.

I glanced up at the clock above the pretty mantelpiece and realized if I didn't leave now then I would never make it on time for the first bell. I didn't want to risk getting a detention on the first day back after spring break. Not that it was very sunny. Ottawa was never really sunny. It _was _in Canada though.

Today was rather dense. There was no snow or rain which was a good thing, but there was plenty of clouds and mist, meaning it would most likely rain at some point during the day. "I have to go. I can't be late on the first day of semester. The principal would go crazy." I heard Emmett's chuckle before I saw him reappear from wherever he had disappeared to.

"Come on then squirt, we'll get you to school." Emmett slung his arm over my shoulder and began steering me in the direction of the door that led to the hall, which also led to the pantry where I kept my coat and shoes. Unfortunately, my school was one that insisted on school uniform, so I couldn't dress eccentrically to school like I was able to in Forks.

We'd moved up from Forks almost four years ago, and it seemed we weren't going back for a while, because nowadays the generation my mother was born in were estimated to live until they're near enough one hundred or more. I don't know how long we planned on staying here, but I liked it. We lived in a peaceful area like Forks, but here, we all lived under the same roof, and only Jacob's pack had followed us up which meant less wolves and a little more freedom, but not a lot.

"Does the half-breed drive her own vehicle?" I glanced over towards the boy next to Jane because he was the one who had spoken. I froze on the spot at the sudden beauty before me. He was beautiful. Brown hair that reached his eyes, his lean body which you knew just had a beautiful permanent six pack underneath, his eyes were even an odd color of burgundy. They were beautiful, and they were staring right at me.

I blushed slightly at being caught ogling this most handsome boy. He looked my age, too. Hm. _Snap out of it Renesmee Carlie, he's part of the Volturi which clearly states unavailable._

I knew my inner voice was right, but I couldn't help wondering what it would be like to feel those perfect lips against mine, or what it would feel like to have my hands in his hair or trailing down his body. I bit my lip in an effort to hold back the sigh of contentment and realized everybody was waiting on me to answer. I blinked, instantly feeling guilty for having thoughts quite like those when I was already with another male. Blinking again, I forced myself out of his intoxicating gaze, which had my mind running in directions it had purposely avoided over the years. "Oh, um, yes, said half-breed does have her own car. Is that important?" I finally answered and looked to dad who had a look of concern on his face, but that quickly morphed into anger as he looked over at the four Volturi members.

"Definitely not. I will not have the four of you alone in a small vehicle with my daughter." Jane turned to smile cruelly at my dad.

'Edward, are you such a fool to believe all four of us would accompany the abomination to her school? My brother and I shall go. Felix and Thomas will await at the school for our arrival. Let us go." My dad growled, clearly preparing to argue back. That was until Alice stepped in.

"Edward, let her go. She's fifteen, she'll manage one car trip with two bastardo's. We brought her up to be a Cullen. Remember that." Dad sighed and nodded his head in defeat as we left the Cullen Manor and made our way to the cars parked out front.

I would have to thank Nana and Pops' for setting out all the cars while I ate this morning. Well, I'm assuming it was while I had been eating because that was the only time I had been without them. That and when I got ready in my bedroom. I walked over to the Audi R8 Styler which belonged to me. It was a silvery grey color and uber fast.

It had taken me a whole year to talk my mother and father into letting me get the car. Eventually they had caved in and said yes, next thing I knew, my brand new car was all I could think about. It was beautifully driven, too. I heard a low whistle of appreciation behind me as I stepped inside the vehicle. I smiled and rolled my eyes at whichever guard recognized the sheer beauty of the car. Jane and Alec stepped inside the car, both in the back where I could see both of them in the mirror above and to the right of my head. Starting up the car, I waited until the electronic gates down by the bottom of the drive opened, and left the safety of my home. I knew the others were probably in Dad and Rosalie's cars, but that didn't mean I felt any safer being in the middle of them both.

"What is it you have to say to me?" I asked coolly. I didn't want them to see they made me feel on edge. I didn't like Jane and Alec. They frightened me. I ignored the uneasy feeling in my stomach and grabbed the steering wheel only slightly tighter.

"Yes half-breed. As you are well aware, Aro has sent us to check up on the strange creature brought into this world. He wanted to make sure you weren't causing havoc for the poor people of Ottawa. Aro was curious to know whether you have reached full maturity also. I have a few things I must ask, and then I shall offer you a one time offer because Aro has requested so and feels, depending on how you answer my questionnaire, that you will take us up on said offer." I nodded my head silently and took the sheet of paper from her which turned out to be double sided. "It is but eleven questions. It will not take long. We will be waiting by your car after school. I expect it to be filled out by then." I kept silent, not wanting to anger the troublesome girl in the back of my car.

Jane was dangerous and one of Aro's favorites. I remembered that from the lessons Jasper had given me on the Volturi, just in case they ever returned. I sighed as we neared the school which really was only a ten minute drive from home. Jane, Alec and I stepped out of the car once I parked in my usual spot. I didn't fail to notice the sunglasses both guard members wore, along with their capes. I didn't comment on how they looked as if they belonged in the nineteenth century.

"You don't speak much, do you?" The Alec boy asked me while glancing over at me behind his shades.

I shook my head.

"I learnt a few years ago it's best to keep quiet. There is no point speaking your mind when your family are consistent on molly-coddling you the rest of your everlasting life." I sighed irritatedly then brushed the look of irritation off of my face and switched it to happiness and giddiness after I spotted my friends. "I'll fill out your form by the end of the school day. I'll see you then. Goodbye Jane, Alec."

I turned and walked away towards my friends, not glancing back at the guard members I knew would cause problems if I didn't hear them out or fill out the dang form. I let out a deep breath as I reached my friends and one-more-than-friend. When our eyes met we smiled widely, and he held his arms out, waiting for me to leap into them, and that was exactly what I did, laughing as he caught me.

"Morning beautiful. Missed me that much huh?" The grin on his face was unbelievably cocky. I simply laughed as he put me back on the ground and pulled me in for a proper hug.

"Like hell," I murmured into his shirt for a minute before looking up at him. He was smiling down at me. My arms traveled up from his waist to the bottom of his neck, where I played with the small hairs there, making it obvious I was going to force him down here if he didn't oblige. He chuckled before leaning down and connecting his lips with mine.

I don't know how he didn't panic at my insane body temperature or how my heart beat faster than anyone else's. He told me I was special, made only for him and my friends, and that I was one of a kind. That much was true. I _was _one of a kind. I was the only half-breed on the planet that had both of her biological parents who were also frozen in time to live forever.

"Guys, I get you haven't been together in yonks, but seriously, keep it PG-13, there are single ladies around." I pulled away, bursting out laughing and turned around in Connor's arms. He held me in a cradle, his hands resting on my stomach.

"I'm not one of them," I said loudly and confidently. The group laughed at me until Clara said the one thing I'd hoped she wouldn't.

"Have you told him yet, or have I just made it impossible not to tell him?" I glared over at her as Connor's body tensed up on the spot.

"Tell me what?" he asked cautiously. I didn't want him to know about the fiasco on Seth's birthday last Friday.

"Nothing," I muttered at the same time as Clara had said something that could ruin my relationship with Connor completely.

"Carlie cheated." I tensed up and continued to glare over at her. I used my middle name in school because the first one was just such a hassle to say, and I'd forever be correcting students and teachers. Everybody knew it wasn't my first name, but they never were smart enough to work out what _that_ one was.

"I did not!" I spoke with anger in my voice, which was a rare thing to hear coming out of me. It was also rare to see. The guard members were going to have a field day watching me lose control of my anger.

I felt Connor's hands slowly pull away from my stomach and he unwrapped himself from me. I turned to face him, and the look on his face made me feel terrible for not telling him, but I didn't want him to be running over to Jacob's and getting beat up. It was completely rational. Werewolf versus my human boyfriend. We all knew where that one would end.

"You cheated?" My anger washed out of me as I heard the anguish in his voice. I shook my head desperately as a look of pity and worry crossed over my features.

"No. Connor I would never do that." His broken looked switched suddenly to anger, and I could see the storm brewing in his eyes. Oh gosh. Not in front of everyone, Connor. Please. It seems the boy was incapable of hearing my silent pleas.

"Then why the hell would Clara say so?!" I sighed and took a step away from him as he advanced on me. As much as I knew I could take him down in a second, this was school, and at school I was human. Or so it was perceived.

"Clara says so because there was a misunderstanding between Jacob and I on Friday night when we all went out for Seth's birthday. He thought for some bizarre reason that I was _interested_ in him. He made a move on me. More than one, yet I pushed him away and told him this morning I wanted nothing more to do with him. Can we not just leave it at that?" I glanced at Clara warningly, but it seemed she was oblivious to my warning glances as she spoke up anyway.

"You kissed him back Carlie." My gaze shifted away from Connor towards Clara, and then over at the two Volturi guards who were watching the little show intensely. It looked like the way of humans had intrigued them, although Jane's lips were curled as if she were disgusted. I glanced back up at Connor and then around at Hannah.

"Shut up, Clara. It took Carl a second to realize that Jacob wasn't in fact Connor, but Jacob. You would kiss someone back in the three seconds it took for you to recognize who it was. She didn't cheat. Jacob went home with a sore crotch that night. You were freaking there! Jeez, we should have known you'd tell Connor. Its no secret that you have the hots for him. Even though him and Carl have been dating for like six months but whatever." I smiled appreciatively over at Hannah before glancing back at Connor who was looking down at me, hurt evident on his face.

"You kissed him back?" I looked away guiltily and nodded my head slowly, ignoring his angering tone. I bit my lip, still refusing to look at him.

"I-I thought he was you coming home early to surprise us, and then I realized within the first few seconds it wasn't and pushed him off of me." Connor's hand was suddenly at my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His eyes were dangerously dark.

"I don't care. You kissed him back." His hand tightened around my chin as he pulled me closer with his other hand, wrapping it around my waist.

"Unknowing who said person was," I spoke quietly, watching his every move. I was so wrapped up in Connor and his feelings that I didn't see the two Volturi guards making their way towards my group of friends and I.

Connor bent down and leant in, pausing when he was close to my ear. When I could feel his breath on my ear, I began to freak out. Normal arguing couples don't do this. I didn't react, I kept perfectly still and calm although I was screaming and running in the opposite direction inside.

"I think you kissed him on purpose. You wanted me jealous. You wanted me to know more than I already do that you have boys lusting after you in every direction." I forced myself not to flinch at his words. He was taunting me. Trying to get me to react, not that it would work. I didn't crack easily.

"No Connor. I told the truth when I told you what had happened. I didn't want you to find out, but Clara put me in a sort of predicament." I glared over at Clara before glancing back at Connor who had released my face, thankfully, but as the relief washed over my face something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

My head snapped around to see clearly what was happening. Connor's hand was in mid air, another holding it in place. I was shocked when I realized what was happening. Connor had been about to slap me, or that's what it looked like. Alec had stopped him, holding his arm firmly in place.

"Let her go." Alec's voice was dark and menacing and slightly alluring. I was surprised at the turn of events my morning had taken to say the least. I had a Volturi guard member sticking up for me. That was pretty weird, but to make it worse, Connor had gone to hit me. I knew he had a violent past, yet he had promised me he would never hurt me, emotionally or physically.

I sighed in disappointment. Connor's arm twitched around my waist. Connor ignored Alec much to his dismay and turned to face me.

"Is this another one of the boys you've accidentally kissed, huh?" I looked up at him in shock, my jaw dropping. I stood silently for a minute, trying to wriggle out of Connor's hold but it wasn't easy and I was trying to bring coherent thought back to me.

"Connor, this man isn't even considered a friend. He's here on a visit with his companions." I finally managed to get out of Connor's surprisingly strong grasp and took a few steps back. Hannah and the others were nowhere to be found. Even Clara was gone. I looked around the lot to see everyone had disappeared inside.

"He looks more like a boy to me." I smiled lightly at Connor, realizing that Mom and Dad would never let me continue dating him after they heard about this, and no doubt one of them saw it.

"Only in appearance," Alec said quietly, which I could tell completely confused Connor and gave me a chance to whisper my thanks at Alec who just nodded once in my direction.

I noticed Alec still had Connor's arm in his hand. I glanced around, looking for Jane. She was stood a few steps away with a small amused smile on her face. Her smile turned cruel after Connor hooked Alec in the face, and it took me around three seconds to realize they had been arguing quietly while my attention was elsewhere. I let out a little squeal, but before anything else could happen Connor was on the ground writhing and whimpering in pain. My head whipped around to look at Jane. She was advancing with her cruel smile still planted on her face.

"Brother, are you well?" she spoke quietly. Alec chuckled at his sister as I watched in astonishment at Connor's side, trying to soothe him slightly. Before Alec could reply I looked up at Jane.

"Stop hurting him! He's only human!" Jane broke eye contact with Connor and looked towards me. In a way she was a much crueler version of myself. I had a heart and not a frozen ice-land in the shape of a heart. I guess that came out more literal than I expected. "Connor? Are you okay?" He nodded his head slowly as he sat back up. "Where is everyone?" I asked quietly and glanced up at Jane as I helped Connor to stand. As much as I was angry at him, I wouldn't stand back and try to hurt him intentionally.

"We had Felix send them inside. I believe the bell for the start of class is due to go in near ten minutes. We have a little time." I nodded my head silently and let go of Connor the second he was no longer wobbling on his feet. I glanced towards Alec.

"Thank you Alec. Again. Are you okay?" Alec chuckled quietly and nodded before glancing over at his sister.

"I am fine ha- Renesmee." I nodded my head in return before glancing at Connor who was staring between Alec and I, the anger back in his eyes.

"You don't call yourself friends, but you know each others names? And what did he call you? Ren-ez-mee? What is that? Is that your real name? You told _him_ your real name and not _me_?" I shook my head, knowing what was coming next. "Are you sleeping with him, too? So not only did you make-out with Jake, you have a third guy on the scene whose been close enough to you to know your first name?" I sighed and shook my head.

Mother had warned me of the dangers of getting romantically involved with a human. She had told me I'd end up getting called horrible names because of how judgmental said humans were. I was half human, but it seemed I had missed out on receiving the judgmental gene. "You're a slut, Carlie. Born and true. Just another slut like the rest of them out there."

Again I found myself staring at him with my jaw open, waiting for flies to fly in. "I am no slut, Connor. Alec knows the family. We had a run-in a few years ago. It was before I went by my middle name, but if that is truly how you feel, maybe we would be better giving it a break. I told you things might get too much, and I'd want to break it off. I'm feeling like that right now." I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring the amused guards beside me.

"You're breaking up with me?" I bit my lip and nodded slowly. "Fine. I don't really want to be dating a freak of nature anyway." I didn't react to his words, even though they hurt, I just wrapped my arms around my body in a self hug, nodded and walked away.

"Goodbye Connor. Alec, Jane, I suppose I'll see you after school." I could hear they're light, following footsteps fade as they came to a stand still.

"Be careful half-breed," Alec called out as I continued walking to class.

"Aro wishes for you not to be harmed." I nodded my head not listening to Jane either. Right now, I would have preferred to simply go home and spend the rest of the day in bed, except I couldn't. I had class to attend, and I had to be strong because that's the way I was brought up. Never allow your enemies to see your weakness.

_Father? Connor and I had a slight misunderstanding, can I sit with the family at lunch, please?_ I hoped dad was listening in on my thoughts at this very moment as I walked towards English Lit for first hour. I shared the class with my best friend, Chloe, who had a tendency for being late. I walked to class quickly after I realized I didn't have long to get my things together and get to class on time.

I pulled my English folder out of my locker before speed walking to class. I sat down in my chair just as the first bell rang, signalling the start of first hour. Mr Collins stepped inside the class moments later and started the class on the topic of this semester's work. We were reading a list of the classic novels, such as _Wuthering Heights_, _Jane Eyre, and Romeo and Juliet,_which was a play, but still on the set list. At the end of the semester we were to produce an essay on each book we'd read along with a five minute solo talk in front of the class. It wasn't that bad, considering I had read all of these novels several times before. I blamed my mother. We were both suckers for the classics.

Chloe crashed through the door fifteen minutes into the lesson, her ginger hair tied back into a really complicated looking ponytail so it was out of her way. Chloe knew my big secret, along with my first name. Chloe knew I wasn't human and she also knew of vampires, because her brother Jack had been murdered by one when he was living in Seattle almost sixteen years ago. "Sorry sir," Chloe muttered as she made her way over to our desk. I contained my laughter when she almost fell flat on her face half way down the aisle. Chloe looked at me and gave me a _don't even dare _look. I smiled over at her innocently as she regained her step and took her seat next to me.

"Where did you get off to this morning? You were _supposed _to meet me by the stairs at eight fifteen." Chloe laughed silently and passed me a piece of paper. I looked at it curiously, wondering what the heck could be on it.

I glanced at the teacher before opening up the note. She must have written it before she even got to class, considering it had been only a minute or so since I spoke. She wouldn't have been able to write a note that quick unless she was a vampire. Which she was not.

I could hear her frantic heartbeat from here. I looked down at the note and read over it quickly.

_I know you'll ask, so I've written this before I came to class which took up five minutes which means I'll now be fifteen minutes late you ass! Anyway, Mom's had a major breakthrough in her testing and shit. I know you don't like cussing, but your skinny ass is just gonna have to put up with it. Anyway, as I was saying she made a major breakthrough and had me up till three am helping her. I slept in uber late so I caught the confrontation with you, the freaks, and Connor. From the very start. You should have used your vamp powers to kick his ass and show him who's boss. Wow this is turning into a bible. Ha lol. Anyways, I need to stay at yours tonight to escape from my mom's madness. Please. With fangs on top?_

I rolled my eyes after reading the note a second time. Her mom was a scientist and had major breakthroughs a lot around this time of year. Chloe's mother claimed it was the weather and the happiness of the animals that made things easier to discover. I didn't care about the human sciences. They intrigued me and fascinated me, but with the speed they were developing, vampires wouldn't be a secret for much longer and _that_ terrified every vampire on the planet. We needed to stay secret or it would be the burning all over again. It would be much harder to catch us of course, that did not make it impossible though.

"Chloe, you know how much I would want to have you stay the night, but I can't. I literally can't. There are four members of the Volturi in Forks right now, and one human could cause an instant war. I don't doubt for one second that Aro would take whatever chance he could get to hurt and destroy my family. Perhaps tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be gone by then." Chloe's face paled more than I would have thought possible for a human. In fact, she was pale enough to look like a vampire, and I would have thought she was if not for the healthy beating of her heart.

"I understand," she whispered before turning to face the front of the class, the color still missing from her face. I sighed and looked out of the window, only to look away again seconds later.

The four Volturi guards were standing, huddled together, hidden from human eyes, watching this classroom. Aro must have given them awfully strict orders if they are to watch me the entire time they are here. I waited a while before glancing to the front of the class where Connor was sitting. He was looking at me with anger evident in his eyes. I turned to Chloe quickly.

"Since you already know everything going on between Connor and I, you'll know that he now knows my real name and that I really don't trust him not to tell anybody." Chloe nodded silently and I was glad to see that in the last twenty five minutes the color had returned to her cheeks.

I followed Chloe's glare, already knowing where it would land. She was glaring directly at Connor who was now glancing between the both of us. I rolled my eyes before turning away to look out of the window at my four protectors for the day. They were easier to look at than my now ex-boyfriend. My mother was right; humans were nothing but a nuisance when it comes to relationships and love. You get the odd one, such as Chloe, or for mom, Angela who she still kept contact with, even after all of these years of not seeing each other, that were decent people. Mother always told me Angela was the nicest girl you would ever meet. I can argue that point with Chloe. As long as she doesn't get hacked off by you hurting her loved ones then she is fine.

Chloe had a major problem with my family and I when we first moved up here as we were vampires, and a vicious vampire had killed her brother. Eventually, after six months of convincing and proving our point, Chloe realized that we were in fact not evil but kind and 'vegetarians.' Not that any of us would ever let her see that. I worried for her as the Volturi would kill her if they ever heard that we had let yet another human know our darkest secret. Even though it was not actually us to destroy Chloe's life, missing her other half. She told me how her and her brother had been so close you would have thought they were twins, if not for the five year age gap.

I sighed and looked away from the vicious vampires outside and focused back on the classroom where I could now see Connor and Chloe were arguing quietly. Could they not have waited to have this conversation elsewhere? Perhaps in a cupboard at lunch hour or on the way to the parking lot at the end of the day? I shook my head as the bell rang, signalling the end of first hour. Chloe and I have government next. I basically had to drag Chloe out of the room and down the corridor, away from Connor, who had Spanish this hour. "Did I do the right thing in ending things with him do you think?" I asked Chloe quietly as we took our seats in government.

Chloe shrugged and nodded her head at the same time. "Yes. I think it was the right thing to do. He always treated you like bull-poopie whenever other people were around, I don't know what he was like when you guys were alone but he was uber controlling like all the time. It's about time you got rid of him. I've never liked him, being honest." I sighed inwardly and looked away from Chloe and around the classroom.

I had never noticed how bland this room was. It was a cream color like every other classroom in the government department, except most of the other rooms have posters or drawings and sculptures to make the room a little more comforting to be in whereas this one had nothing to spice it up. The only thing that was an add on in this room was the little teddy bear on the teachers desk, and that wasn't very big. The size of the palm of my hand if we were pushing it maybe.

"I never really noticed it, but I believe you." I couldn't bring myself to have more to say; my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of travelling the world one day and having a sense of true freedom. Government always brought the more courageous side out of me, considering with government other countries that would be amazing to visit and discover were involved. All by myself, without a family member shadowing me and protecting me in places I didn't need protecting.

I had a feeling I was about to get the opportunity to do so, although I never knew how it would be possible if it did not include running away, which I could never bring myself to do. It would break each and every dead heart in my family and I couldn't do that to them. They would think I did not like them anymore. I did. I loved them. I just wanted a chance of freedom from the confines of home.

Mr. Marson walked into the class then, several sheets of paper in his hand. The whole class, including myself groaned and moaned when he told us we were taking a surprise quiz. I took a look down as I remembered the personal quiz Jane and Alec had told me to take and fill out. I suppose I could do that while everybody else worked on the class quiz. It would only take me a few moments to figure out all of the answers to the questions on the class quiz. My whole family knew many different continents and had traveled there themselves. It made me insanely jealous to think they had all been to exotic places at one point or the other. Even my mother, who had gone to Isle Esme for her honeymoon with father. Isle Esme, the land in which I was conceived is how they always described it. I chuckled to myself as I pulled out the personal quiz and placed it on my desk, removing the Gov quiz.

I had a feeling the questions Aro had come up with would be fairly easy to answer. Glancing out the window across the room I saw something I hadn't expected to see this early in the year. A robin was perched on the window ledge and was peering in. Directly at me. How odd. I smiled at the bird and looked down at the questionnaire which was waiting for me to get started. The robin had made me feel a lot better considering they were my favorite birds, and reminded me that one day, everything will be the way you want it to be. Patience is the key. Zafrina's sister, Senna, had a fascination with birds, and so taught me all about them on her visits. I loved the Amazon sisters, they had so much knowledge about the world and had that ragged traveler look I longed for. The three sisters had been all over the world, many times, gathering new knowledge every time they went. I aspired to be like them. Shaking my head, I pulled myself out of my reverie and focused on the words on the page.

There was a small note at the top in delicate, ancient handwriting.

_Hello Renesmee,_

_You should be receiving this form. as of, well, around about now. I have asked Jane to read this out to you, but I highly doubt she will give it a second glance. I do apologize if they are rude, we do not wish for an imbalance throughout our covens. We wish for peace and perhaps even friendship. This small questionnaire is only to update me on your progress, and if I am correct you should be mid-way through your fifteenth year. Please feel free to write back._

_Aro._

I wasn't going to write back. I didn't want to. Nor did I want friendship with a coven that wanted to kill my family and I. I wouldn't be at all surprised if they still do. If I just quickly filled this out and got it over with so I never had to set sights on any Volturi member again, it would make my miserable day that little bit brighter. I continued down onto the first question.

_We know your name is Renesmee but we were wondering if you had picked up any nicknames over the years? _The answer was simple for that one. The nicknames I preferred and then the one I hated, given to me by Jacob himself. I wrote down the few I had quickly, leaving out 'Nessie.'

**Nessa, Ness, Carlie, Carl, Rez.**

I moved quickly onto the next question.

_You're sixteen this year, what do you expect to be doing on your birthday?_

I sighed and was about to put down what I longed to be doing by the time I finally turned sixteen. It was only May. I glanced at Chloe who was scanning down my list.

"Who the heck wrote that?" she asked incredulously. I glanced outside before looking back at her.

"The head of the Volturi. His name is Aro, and he's ruthless. Aro will destroy a coven and any of those who combine with it to take the talented ones of said coven. He tried to take away the talented ones in my family. In the end, we gathered up thirty witnesses to prove I wasn't a threat and Aro was scared off. All of the talent that was there that night would be unbelievable if I told you. I'll tell you the story some other time, okay?" Chloe nodded excitedly, not trying to mask any of her excitement which had me biting back a laugh of amusement. I looked back down at the paper and wrote in my second answer of the eleven questions. After that, I sped through the questions.

**I hope to be travelling the world by the time I am sixteen, although that is very unlikely, it is what I would like to do.**

_Has your talent developed?_

**Yes. I can place my thoughts into others minds without touch. Also, I can still tell a story with the touch of skin on skin as you very well know. I also have an affinity with animals, either that or they all seem to have taken a liking to me. I can also make people think things they wouldn't normally think, although I have to stay on topic with their thoughts, which I can get a glimpse of through skin on skin.**

_Have you ever tasted human blood?_

**Not fresh, no. Pops' always keeps human blood in his refrigerator in his Medical Room in case of an emergency for me or them.**

_Would you ever harm a human?_

**I am part human. I couldn't do that to another living, breathing creature. I find hunting animals hard because I care for life in every form it is given.**

_How many times a week do you feed?_

**I normally hunt once or twice a week. If we have a human visitor, my family hunt more and I tend to go with them. Especially when they head up the mountains, it's beautiful up there.**

_Who do you fear the most?_

**Hm.. that is a tricky question but honestly, it would be Zafrina if we were not friends. She is terrifying when she gets mad.**

_Which coven member do you argue with the most?_

**I don't really argue with the family, but when I do it's Alice. We argue over clothes a lot.**

_Would you ever leave your coven to join another coven?_

**Is that a trick question? No.**

_What is your favorite meal?_

**Chicken Pie or Snow Leopards.**

_Finally, would you ever consider becoming allies with the Volturi?_

**No. It is not for me to make the decision. Pops', Nana, Father and Mother are the decision makers for this family.**

I glanced up at the clock and was surprised to see the entire questionnaire had only taken me fifteen minutes to write up and answer. It asked me to sign at the bottom just to be sure it had really been Renesmee Carlie answering the questions and not somebody posing as me. I decided to show Chloe, asking whether I answered all of them appropriately. She said I answered them fine, but if it were her she would not have filled in the 'damn thing' at all. I did not want to risk a quarrel with the Volturi guard. It was too risky when there were so few of us. We did still outnumber them, but not by many. I would not be allowed to fight for a start.

I wasn't sure if the wolves would still fight considering Jacob and I were at an impasse. I sighed and put the filled out questionnaire in my bag before making a start on the class quiz. I finished not too long before the bell, signalling for us to make our way to third hour. For me that was Drama. Chloe had art. She was quite the artist. In fact, Pops' had once commented on how she would make quite the artistic vampire. I blushed and had mother tell him to be quiet before he went out giving Chloe the wrong idea. Vampirism was not the best life to choose. I had heard the lecture many times from my father and Aunt Rosalie.

Classes went by rather quickly after that. I ignored Connor at lunch and in Chemistry and Gym, which I shared with him. Chloe and I had a lot of fun in Italian, which right now, I felt was an unlucky coincidence to be taking the same language as the 'red-eyes' as Jacob had put them. I didn't doubt for a second that they spoke Italian. I was just glad if I ever heard them, perhaps I would be able to understand exactly what it was they were saying. I certainly hoped they wouldn't stick around long enough for me to hear them speaking Italian. I knew they would stay as long as Aro had requested them to, and I knew I could do nothing to change that. It was disappointing there was nothing any of us could do to send them off back to Italy.

Not one of us wanted any of those Volturi within two hundred feet of us, I could assure you that. At the end of chemistry, I left the room rather quickly, not wanting to have yet another run in with Connor. I had collided with him on the way to class. Doing the same again on the way out would be embarrassing ten fold what it was the first time. I speed-walked as fast as I could at a human pace to my locker where I would place my Chem folder and grab my bag where I had left it after lunch as I had gym sixth hour. I made a quick retreat to my car after gathering up my things. I had completely forgotten two of the most terrifying vampires known to our race would be waiting to take my questionnaire off of me and then offer me something that, being completely honest, I didn't want to know.

I almost bumped into them when I reached my car. It was slightly embarrassing as I squealed in shock when I missed Alec by an inch. I fell into the bonnet of my car, which was surprisingly warm considering it was a rather cloudy day today. I made a quick recovery to search my bag for the questionnaire. I found it after a while, slightly crumpled, but it was there. I felt a pair of eyes on my back as I handed over the sheet of paper. "I filled out everything. I also signed it at the bottom. Tell Aro I feel I do not need watched over or checked up on by his pets, it would be much appreciated. It was a surprising visit. Thank you for saving me from my awful ex-boyfriend. Goodbye." I started to make my way around the car except a hand flashed out and caught my arm, holding me in place. I glanced up at the male twin in surprise.

"Half-breed, wait. My sister and I have a proposal to make." I glanced down at my arm, directly where his hand was, telling him with my talent I wanted him to let go of me.

When my eyes made contact with his, he looked surprised and even slightly disgusted. It was then I decided I would use my talent simply because I was curious, not for a good cause, although in a way it was. It shed some light on my curiosity and exactly what these twins thought of me. At least one of them.

_Why do I torture myself? This abomination has intrigued me. It is not because she should not exist, but because her speech is much more old fashioned than the speech of those in this century. Her answers on her quiz are curious, yet I cannot bring myself to not feel disgusted by touching this creature. I could have called out to her. Would she have stopped? Probably not. This is not right. A creature like this, like her, should not exist. It should have been killed fifteen years ago when we came to destroy her and her precious little coven. Aro is now terrified of being overthrown. Perhaps I will commit mutiny and kill the half-breed myself._

**Let me go Alec. I wish not to be touched. Take your hand off of me.**

_Did she just speak to my mind? How is that humanly possible?_

**My talent. I can speak to your mind and hear your train of thought, also communicate with you as long as you and I have skin on skin contact. Now let me go.**

_Now that is intriguing._

The connection cut off at that point as Alec had let go of my arm. I was thankful because I did not want to hear anymore. The Volturi wanted to kill me. I knew this, but the reminder shocked me a lot. I kept silent as I waited for Jane to read over my questionnaire. She shrugged and folded it in half, placing it under her cloak. It was peculiar. Her cloak had pockets. I would never have guessed had I not seen her remove her hand a second later, the sheet of paper gone.

"It seems your talent has grown and expanded. Aro will be happy to hear so. Now, our proposal, offered by Aro and the rest of the Volturi coven, do not interrupt. After reading your answers, I am not sure whether or not a creature quite as vile as you will accept or not, but you say you wish to travel. All of us are offering for you to come stay with us in our home for a few months to see what it is like to live without parents and to live the lives of the keepers of the law. It is a difficult job. We are willing to have you and one human friend come and stay for a period of time. You will get to join us on missions as we deal with the law breakers and mischief makers throughout the world. You will travel. Will you take us up on our offer or return home for the rest of your existence? We promise you that you will and can return to Ottawa whenever you feel like you have seen enough or are ready to leave." It was silent as I stood there, my mouth wide open in shock.

I had the chance to travel, but I could not leave my family and go to the one coven where they would least want me. Mother and father would never allow it. Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper would never allow it. Aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett would never allow it. Nana Esme and Poppa Carlisle would never allow it. Heck even the wolves would never allow it. I would never have the chance to travel, even if it were to Italy. I bit my lip, contemplating on what I would say. Would I say yes and not even ask permission? I couldn't. That would count as running away.

My frown deepened as I looked between the two Volturi guards. I glanced around the parking lot to see we were mostly alone. Apart from Connor, who was watching this conversation like a hawk, and a few random teachers and students. All of them were too far away to hear what was being said. I looked back over towards the twins, ignoring the look of impatience on Jane's face. I wished like heck I could go with them, but it would be a miracle to get permission to go. I sighed deeply before finally answering their offer.

"As much as I would love to travel and see how you're coven works I have to decline your offer. I cannot and will not go stay with a coven that came to destroy my family and their friends when I was a mere child. I also could not risk Chloe's life, taking her to a place full of vampires. She is human with blood pumping in her veins. My mother and father are more likely to give me permission to get on an aircraft to the moon than to go to Volterra. I apologize for your wasted visit." I felt that was a good enough excuse to decline their offer and not begin an argument in the middle of the school parking lot. It was near empty minus the few still lingering, such as Connor.

Jane shrugged and raised her hand, making a gesture for someone to come forward. Felix and Thomas suddenly and unexpectedly appeared beside Jane and Alec. "Oh," I breathed in surprise. I could hear the shocked gasp from where I was stood, and knew Connor was still watching us and had just seen the two men appear out of thin air. "Hello Felix, Thomas." Both men nodded at me silently and looked over at Jane.

"She declined, just like I told master she would. Let us go home, I am tired of this. Aro will be displeased. Ciao half-breed, may we never meet again. Next time, I might just kill you." Her monotonous laughter made my skin crawl. It was horrible as her eyes sparkled in excitement.

I stood still as stone as the four Volturi guards took off at vampire speed, leaving a comfortable wind behind them. I let the cool breeze pull away my anger at the dangerous vampire. I turned with a sigh and finally stepped inside my car, ready to go home and complain on the phone to Chloe for most of the night. The regret I felt inside of me as I made my way home was not pleasurable at all.

I had thrown away my only chance at having a true feel of freedom and maybe I'd even find who and what I was while I was out there. I knew I was half human, half vampire but I did not know much of my kind. Mother and father had insisted I stop my friendship with Nahuel when he admitted to my mother that he liked me more than he should. I was unique, and according to him the way I thought, my personality, and the way my mind worked bemused him and made him want to have _more_ than friendship with me. It was around then my mother banned him from seeing or speaking to me again. I was only seven but had the mind and body of an adolescent.

We had only spoken once since then and that was on my eighth birthday where he came to apologise and give me a gift. I never got to find out what that gift was. Again, mother went crazy and told him if he wanted to carry on existing not to come here again. I was outraged my mother had acted so cruelly. I think that was the last time we had argued properly. A full week the argument lasted. Neither of us were willing to admit we were wrong, but in the end she had and I gained an apology and permission to speak with Nahuel. He never answered when I called him, and by the time I was ten I had stopped trying to contact him and given up.

I growled quietly when I realized I had let my mind wander onto a completely off-topic topic. It irritated me as I pulled into the driveway where everybody else's cars were parked having beat me home. As I took a look around my home I decided in that instant, I would not live to regret my decision. I was going to change it. I would go to Italy and I sure as heck would get permission for it. I wouldn't stop until I had my bags packed and I was on a flight to Rome.

Ready or not, fierce Renesmee Carlie was going to make her first appearance after a long time of hiding in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

I glanced out of the window to see each member of my family smiling and waving as the plane began to take off. I couldn't help the grin that found itself on my lips. I waved back, knowing how hard this was for my family to be letting me go out and see the world. To travel. I was excited yet nervous at the same time. I didn't know exactly what awaited me in Volterra. If we didn't find the four Volturi guards in Rome, I had no idea how I would get there. We only had a small amount of money with us. The surprise I felt when mother had finally agreed to let me go was unexpected and thrilling. It had taken me almost a full twenty four hours to have mother agree.

I looked over towards Chloe who was currently on the phone with an unknown person. Apparently she had a boyfriend from another school. She barely ever mentioned him, so when she did, I was surprised to hear they were still going strong. That was, until today. I sat silently, pondering my thoughts while waiting for Chloe to finish up her phone call, which she really shouldn't have been using anyway.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Okie dokie. I'll see you round. I know you do. Bye." I glanced over at Chloe curiously, wondering what the heck that was about as she sat back down in her chair. "I just broke up with him. He was an ass anyway. I mean, we're going to Italy! Who knows how many juicy men there are out there waiting for us?" I chuckled quietly and shook my head at her.

"Perhaps for you, but I am not quite looking for another lover just yet." Chloe sighed but looked away, not speaking for a while.

"You speak so weird, Rez. Honestly, if I didn't know better I would think you were mad and thought yourself to be a twentieth century queen or something. Anyway, we have eight and a half hours left of being on this damn plane, why don't you tell me how you got your parents to agree to letting you go to the enemy's lair. I know how protective they are. Oh, and once you have told me everything about that, why don't you tell me why the Cullen's and Volturi are enemies." Again, I found myself laughing at her words. I didn't have a problem with telling her our stories, but I felt she would be better seeing the first one instead of hearing.

"I could probably show you better than I could tell you." Chloe looked surprised, as I had always been so reluctant to let her experience my talent, but today was a day of new beginnings and new adventures. One small experience wouldn't change anything other than how Chloe looked at me. I watched as her head nodded and she held her hand out, where I placed mines in hers, delving into the memory together. Although it didn't feel as real to me, because I knew I was controlling how much she saw and how little she didn't.

–

_Earlier this morning._

"But Mother, I'm fifteen, I can't spend all of eternity under the protection of my family. Plus Chloe will be there with me. I can phone you everyday and I promise I won't do anything stupid or reckless. It's just for a few months. I can come home whenever I want to because they told me they'd let me go without pursuing after me." Mother sighed as I followed her into the kitchen. I had just about made her lose the plot last night with my constant nagging and pleading. I sat down on one of the stools, completely ignoring Jacob who had popped in for some food. Watching my mother make me my breakfast, I listened to her muttering to herself before she turned to face me.

"Renesmee, never start a sentence with the word 'but'. Also, I understand you want to go more than anything. I know the feeling. When I was a few years older than you, I would have given my life to become immortal so I could spend the rest of eternity with your father, whom I love very much. I almost did give my own life for you. I knew the possibility of dying, yet I made the decision to have you born anyway. I wouldn't have wished for it go any different. I have a daughter now, something I didn't know I wanted until I was pregnant. This is a completely different scenario though. You want to walk into and live with the Volturi merely so you can travel. I don't even want to risk not getting you back. We have no idea if what they say is true. I can't risk losing you to them. With you, they have this entire family in the palm of their hands. Do you not understand that?" I nodded my head solemnly.

"Mother, I have a really good feeling about this. Yesterday, as I was filling out the questionnaire Aro sent me, I saw a robin. Since I was young that bird has been my lucky bird. Each and every time it has appeared, something good has happened. Senna said so herself, the robins saw something in me that was missing in others. She is obsessed with birds and I believe her. My entire life, animals feel drawn to me, I understand them, they understand me. I want to meet more than the animals that wander around Forks or the mountains and area up here in Ottawa. Please just let go, I want to see the world, the robin appearing again this morning has just fuelled my determination. Mother, I won't ever leave this family for another coven. You mean everything to me, but having the chance of feeling true freedom and travelling the world...I don't know, it would just, oh gosh, mother, it would be amazing." I sighed dreamily as I reached the end of my speech and watched my mother turn back around to see to the breakfast.

I could tell she was going through the pros and cons in her mind. I was pretty sure I was changing her mind. It had only taken me almost eighteen hours, but hopefully I had finally done it. "If I were to let you go, you would phone or Skype me everyday? You would be careful? You wouldn't allow them to hurt you? You promise to call me the second something bad happens and I will come and get you? You promise not to forget about us or to let Aro change your mind about your own family? I love you, Renesmee, and I just, I couldn't risk losing you." I smiled widely, throwing myself across the counter in the middle of the room and pulled my mother into a hug.

"I love you, too, mother. I promise I'll take all of the precautions and inform you of all my great adventures. I know it won't all be amazing, but I also know a lot of it will be, too. Thank you so much mother. I truly appreciate this." Mother laughed and squeezed me back, just as hard as I was squeezing her. It didn't hurt because mother knew not to put too much pressure on my slightly vulnerable and easily breakable body.

"Be safe. I'll deal with your father. Now come on, eat up, you have to go to school and speak with Chloe. I know you don't truly want her to go because of the risk, but I would feel better knowing you had a friend there with you." I sighed and nodded my head. "Also, Alice, Rosalie and I won't be in school today. We have bags to pack." I looked at her quizzically. She answered my unspoken question in the next sentence. "I was looking at flights last night dear, the next flight after school is at six in the evening. That is not enough time for you to have packed everything. You're aunts and I will deal with this situation. Esme will book the tickets and speak with Chloe's mom. Bring her straight here after school. Have fun." I smiled widely and nodded my head, mumbling a thank you over my breakfast. Mother looked at me disapprovingly for speaking with my mouth full but didn't say anything as I left the room, calling a quick goodbye over my shoulder.

I had done it. I had actually gotten permission to go to Italy and to see the world! I was going to get the chance to see the world and I couldn't wait.

–

_Currently._

I let my hand drop from Chloe's as she stared at me in silence. I squirmed uncomfortably, not liking the feeling of her calculating eyes on me. "Well, holy hell, you're mother sure is easy to convince. I would have thought it would tak lot longer to agree to this sort of thing. Especially when you're the daughter of the Cullen's and they're arch enemy is the Volturi, the terrifying Italian's, waiting to steal the daughter away and have higher ranks than anybody else on the planet. Your mom's right, having you in their lair would have the Cullen's doing everything and anything Aro wanted. Jeeze Louise, talk about drama. By the way, as having not experienced your talent quite like this before, that was f-ing amazing. It felt so real. Like I was there. Three words. W-o-w." I found myself laughing at Chloe's outburst, although I fell silent when a stranger sat down in the seat next to Chloe's. I felt Chloe's awkwardness waft through the air in her scent as the stranger turned and smiled brightly at each of us. I didn't react, turning to look out of the passenger window instead. I didn't see Chloe's reaction as I was turned, watching the world fly by at a speed I had witnessed oh so many times before, although never this far off of the ground. It was extraordinary.

"Hi! Oh gosh, can you believe it? Italy. We're going to Italy. Well, I'm assuming you girls are, but who knows, right? This is the first year my mom and dad are letting me join them. I mean, they go every year to celebrate the St Marcus Festival, and I haven't been in years, but gosh I'm looking forward to it. My sister doesn't agree with the fact this place is beautiful and magical. I'll tell you something, I came here when I was a kid with my sister, and, well, I saw the strangest thing. It was like this guy sparkled when he stepped into the sunlight. For all I know it could be make-up, but it's made me believe there's something else out there, living with us humans. I'm Aria by the way." My head whipped around to look at the stranger. As a child, I had heard the story hundreds of times. My mother and father still talk of it to this very day. Both told me they remember a small child, watching their entire exchange.

Could it be possible I had met the girl who had seen the tragic reunion between my parents sixteen years ago? Is it possible she could know of vampires without truly knowing? It seems Chloe's thoughts were as alarmed as mine, although she had no true insight to just how much of a coincidence this was for me. My mouth let loose a tumble of words before my brain had okay-d it. "How old are you?" I said it quickly and unexpectedly. It was neither friendly nor cold. It was neutral and turned the bubbly atmosphere this girl, Aria, had created into an awkward, silent one. After a moment it seemed the girl had processed what I had said and made a small 'Oh' sound.

"I'm twenty three, almost twenty four. You're really up-front, aren't you?" The girls eyes widened as I made a quick calculation in my head with the information she had given me. "I'm sorry, I truly never meant to say that. Sometimes I just let my mouth speak without letting my brain give it permission. Oops. I sound kinda a little crazy, I'll shut up now." Beside myself, I laughed quietly at her antics. She was quite the comedian when having a conversation. I figured, if Aria truly was the girl whom witnessed my mother saving my fathers life then I should give her the benefit of the doubt and at least be kind to her while on this journey. Chloe was laughing beside me, introducing herself to the girl and smiling at me as if to say she thought this girl would make quite the companion. With a warning glance towards Chloe, I stretched forward and set my hand in the air.

"I do that myself sometimes, it's nothing to be called crazy over. It's nice to meet you Aria, they call me Carlie." Chloe rolled her eyes as Aria took a firm grasp of my hand and shook it. In the few seconds we shook hands, I took in her appearance. Being half vampire, I was lucky enough to be blessed with the sight of a vampire and hearing just a little off. Aria had long dark hair, wavy just as mine was, only it were on a lower level, not quite as crazy. Mother claimed I got my curls from my grandfather Charlie as when he was younger, his hair was as crazy as mine. My eyes had been passed down from my grandfather, although they were also the same as my mothers. My eyes were brown, whereas Aria's were a dark green, matching her black hair. I noticed the small tiny flecks of blue on the edges of her irises. Aria also had pale skin, leaving me to think she had come from some area that held little sun and more cloud. "You're really pretty Carlie, gosh, you're friend Chloe is, too. I don't think I've come across two young girls who have been friends both with an amazing amount of beauty. I'm telling you, if I were anyone else, I'd be jealous, but I'm not because I know the two of you deserve you're beauty. Don't ask how, I've always been able to tell if someone deserves what they have, and the two of you do. It's amazing really, I'm glad I met you guys and since you asked me, how old are you guys?" I shook my head, glancing out of the window at this peculiar arrangement.

"I'm fifteen, although I'll be sixteen in a few months time." Aria beamed at me before looking towards Chloe, waiting for her answer.

"I turned sixteen last month. Thanks for saying you think we're pretty. That was really nice of you." I nodded my head, placing a light smile on my face.

"It truly was. I don't think I have ever been given a compliment quite so.. unusually before. It was nice. Thank you. If it is any comparison, I feel you are also prettier than most." Aria's skin darkened slightly at the compliment, her eyes casting down towards the ground as our hands dropped and I fell back in my seat. I heard her quiet thank you and turned to Chloe, who surprisingly was watching me. I shrugged my shoulders at her, telling her the reason as to my apprehensiveness when Aria first introduced herself would have to wait for explanation until later. Today was a good day, meeting Aria seemed to just be a plus side of that. I stood, working my way out onto the isle as I needed to stop by the bathroom for a quick break and perhaps a phone call to my parents. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I made my way to the back of the plane.

I was truly on an aeroplane to Italy. This was not a dream. I was being given the freedom I had longed for, for a long time. It made me feel excited, and I couldn't wait for the plane to land. This is not how I had expected my week to go. Thankfully, the school weren't too upset with Chloe and I leaving so suddenly as Esme had spoken with the principal during school. As she played the role of loving and caring mother, my birth mother had struggled to stay seated as the principal spoke with Nana and me about how I would have a lot of catching up to do when I finally returned. Not one of us truly knew when I would return. I expected Chloe to return with me, but she is only human, and with the possibility of one of the guard turning her into the creature she despises or perhaps having her as a meal, – I shivered involuntarily at the thought - I would prefer she leave earlier.

The toilet was thankfully empty, so I slipped inside as quietly as I could to use the bathroom and then phone my mother.

I was washing my hands when my cell went off itself. I gasped in surprise then chuckled quietly to myself as I realised Alice would have seen me decide to phone but could not wait for me to go to the bathroom and do my business first. Drying my hands the best I could as I answered my phone was not an easy task as the plane made a sudden turn in the sky, causing me to tumble. My hello came out strangled and most definitely impossible to understand. I stood back up off of the floor and placed myself on the toilet with the seat down. I was genuinely surprised at the cleanliness of the whole area. I had always been told the hygiene in the toilets on an aircraft were despicable. Once I was comfortable, I smiled into the phone and spoke. "Hello?" I had forgotten to check the caller identification when I had answered, but it did not matter, I knew who it would be.

"Is this Renesmee Cullen?" I frowned at the voice I didn't recognise on the other side of the phone call. Taking a deep breath I straightened out my already impeccably straight jeans.

"This is her, whom is calling me?" I was suspicious as it was not easy to get a hold of my number. My family had made sure of that when I received my own cell at the young age of three years, although I looked ten nearing eleven. I have had several new cells since then, but both my mother and father had made sure each new one was as complicated to crack than the last, if not even more so. It took Jaspers shockingly accurate computing skills, Alice's amazing ability to see into the future, Rosalie's handiwork and Emmett's amazing code-cracking skills before I would receive my newest cell. I no longer saw the worry in protecting my cell quite so drastically as I was older, but both mother and father had told me of the possible phone-calls from members of covens who were not very happy with the thought of the Cullen's.

My gut told me it was a completely different story. I believed them about the phone-calls, but not because I was a Cullen. More because I was a half-breed who caused an uproar near sixteen years ago. I forced myself back to the topic and situation I was currently in. There was a stranger phoning my highly protected cell phone.

"This is Alec Volturi. I have just broken contact with your creator on this machine a moment ago. I am to believe your human friend and yourself are on the aircraft?" My eyes bulged open in surprise as I began to stutter. This boy, a fully grown member of the Volturi knew how to use a cell phone? Or even more complex, had found a way to make me feel scared with only his voice. It was not fear, more worry, and perhaps a hint of curiosity. They always said curiosity killed the cat. I think maybe it would be a better idea for me to keep that sentence close to mind when close to any Volturi member, not just the more dangerous ones.

"My mother phoned you? Well Alec, I am surprised to hear you are capable of using a cell phone. I always thought vampires preferred not to use modern day technology, especially those as old as you. I am on the plane with Chloe, yes. Will you be meeting us in Rome with Jane, Felix and Thomas?" I bit my lip and scolded myself silently while waiting for a reply. I had teased the boy. It was not a good thing to tease somebody you were supposed to hate. I should not have opened my mouth. I blamed my easily triggered nerves. Once I had begun to worry it would send my emotions into a frenzy of nervousness, causing the signals in my brain to mix up and allow my mouth to ramble out with anything. It was a theory I had to explain my irrational and thoughtless behaviour.

"Mother, creator. They are both the same. Yes, I am capable of using a cellular device. Not that it should be bothering you, half-breed. You are right, I am old. With age comes experience. Take that as you're only warning. You will meet us in Rome when the plane lands and we shall take one of the cars back considering you had to bring a human along." I was shocked at the venomous tone his voice had taken. It appeared Alec's true feelings were being released as we were no longer under the surveillance of my family. He could put on this petty demeanour all he wishes, I have seen inside a small part of his head. I understood he was not all evil. Although, that thought did not come to mind as the anger washed over me and brought the stirrings of an adrenaline rush.

"Alec, it seems you and I have come to a misunderstanding. I will not apologise as there is nothing to feel guilty of. If you feel you can threaten me and not expect a fight in return, you are sorely mistaken. I have never taken easy with the controlling type, so I see no reason to start now. I will see you in six hours. Do not call this number again, there will not be an answer." I hung up the phone before I could hear the dimwit reply. I was genuinely surprised the boy had been able to anger me quite so easily. Why was that? Was it his words? His cruelty? His hatred? Or was it the thought of him being so protective the previous day, saving me from Connor, and then returning home only to act several less than the man Connor could be. I was angered nonetheless and needed to leave the suddenly extremely cramped room. I was sure another passenger more than likely needed to use the room anyway.

I quietly stepped out of the bathroom and made my way down towards Chloe where she was speaking animatedly about something to Aria. I smiled at the obvious connection the girls had made while I was gone dealing with an insufferable git. I gritted my teeth and quietly took my seat, not wanting to disrupt the girls conversation. I ignored the curiosity as to what could possibly be so intriguing they were speaking so passionately about it. I had no clue what it could possibly be. Ignoring curiosity, I lent back in my seat and looked out of the window, allowing the speed and setting sun to move me. I have no idea how long I sat watching the sky, but at some point I got lost in my thoughts, having Chloe and Aria's chatter blurred into the background.

"Rez, Rez. Wake up girl, we're here." I felt myself frowning as I opened my eyes with a yawn. I had fallen asleep while watching the world go by. "Atta girl. You slept most of the journey." I half smiled at Chloe as I stretched out before standing up. Aria was gone.

"Where is Aria?" Blinking, I slowly made my way down the aisle with Chloe following behind me. Chloe chuckled as I almost fell into one of the seats through lack of concentration. It did truly annoy me when I had my clumsy moments. I was half vampire, and those were supposed to be elegant and agile. I was neither of those things.

"Aria went to go find her mom and dad. She said she'd meet us throughout her time in Italy. I got her digits, so it's all cool." I nodded my head and tried not to yawn again as we stepped off of the plane and took my first steps on foreign ground. I turned to face Chloe excitedly.

"Can you feel that, Chloe?" My smile was bright and I was sure I couldn't have gotten it any bigger if I'd tried.

"What Rez?" I bit my lip, attempting to hold in the squeal of excitement but it escaped my lips anyway.

"Freedom," I said through a sigh. Chloe laughed loudly and put her arm around my waist as we began walking towards the luggage area.

"I sure do. It's nice, isn't it?" I sighed happily also while nodding my head vigorously while I scanned the area, looking for Volturi members. I was surprised to see each of them standing by the luggage area, holding our luggage and obviously waiting for our arrival. How intriguing. Had they been here this entire time? My eyes switched between the four of them and I was not surprised to see Jane did not carry a thing, although her brother did, and he looked like he could use a hand.

"Thank you. I am sure we can manage our own luggage though," I spoke quietly, knowing they would hear my voice. Each and every head spun at an inhuman speed as my voice reached their ears. Their eyes startled me. It appears they had hunted while waiting on Chloe and I's arrival. "Do not look at their eyes for too long Chloe, it appears they have hunted since I saw them last." My eyes cast over Chloe once as I noticed her posture change and her arm tighten around my waist. "Relax, Vampires can smell your emotions. Especially if they are stronger than the others." I heard Chloe mutter something I would have rather not repeated as the four vampires made their way towards us.

It was odd the way each of them moved. I recalled it slightly from when I was a child, but those memories are faint as I attempted to block them out as I grew. I couldn't help but notice the good-looking side to Alec again. Again, I scolded myself mentally and averted my eyes to a random person in the crowd.

"Half-breed, her accomplice," Jane greeted us, her lip turned in disgust. It appeared I truly would have a completely disastrous time while I was in the home of the Volturi. I felt Chloe's arm drop from my waist, automatically I let mine fall from hers as her demeanour changed once again. Please do not do anything stupid Chloe. My family are not here to protect us if they decide to go against Aro. Chloe did not hear my silent pleas as she spoke.

"The half-breed happens to be called Renesmee, ass hole, and her accomplice is Chloe who also happens to be her best friend. Unless you have an issue with names then I suggest you use those names. We won't reply otherwise, got it?" I watched Jane's face as her lips turned up into a feral smile. My eyes widened in horror at the realisation of what she was about to perform on Chloe's poor unsuspecting mind.

"Jane, no. Do you not understand the impact your talent has on a human? It could kill her." As casually as I could possibly manage, I grasped Chloe's hand in mine. _Do not antagonise her, Chloe. She could cause you severe pain with a simple look._ I ignored Chloe's surprised squeeze and turned to the three other vampires. I never had a chance to speak as Jane spoke.

"I understand perfectly clear, abomination, that is the aim I was going for. They would be angry with me for doing so. I will not go against my masters. Let us go. Aro is waiting." Silently, I followed the cruel wench through the airport to which words I recognised and understood were on every sign, although I did not understand all of them, most of them were pretty clear. I smiled besides myself when we exited the airport. The bright moon beat down on our skin. It was surprising to see the moon so up close. I had only ever seen it from a far distance back home and in Forks.

"Wow," I breathed in contentment. The moon was beautiful. Just looking at it I could tell it had a long story behind it's life watching over the earth. The human race being as much a part of it as it was to them. Glancing down at the ground I realised I would never truly be part of any race. It was not because I was anything that hadn't been named, I was half-human, half-vampire but I would not ever be a whole of anything. It was a depressing thought. Perhaps all I needed was a long luxuriating bath along with a big comfy bed to lay in to relax. "Chloe, have you ever seen such beauty?" I asked her lightly as I continued to stare at the moon.

"Rez, it's just the moon. You've seen it a hundred times before. Now come on. I want in a room away from these things as quick as possible, they're making my skin crawl. God, I hate vampires." My gaze switched to her and I was staring at her sharply. "Except from the Cullen's, Jeeze Rez, you should know that by now. I know they're different to these demons." I bit my lip to hold back the laughter as both of us stepped into the back of the vehicle the guards had waiting for us. It was a beautiful car. My Aunt Rosalie had taught me all about the most precious of cars growing up. Although this one wasn't on Rosalie's list, I knew myself it would come pretty close.

"Your car is beautiful," I said to the driver, not knowing whether or not he was part of the guard or not. I continued on speaking when the driver didn't reply. "It is an Audi, it's black which makes it look even faster than it already is. It's part of the RS collection. I'm thinking it is the Audi RS 7, correct?" I knew I was correct. I had spent hours upon hours in the garage with my Aunt learning all there is to know about cars.

"You know cars?" The drivers voice was surprised, I also recognised it instantly to be the same voice to have spoken with me on the phone only a few hours ago. I was instantly angry at the reminder but chose to ignore it, not wanting to sound as if he had genuinely gotten to both me and my feelings. I gave a forced, light chuckle.

"Of course I know cars. My Aunt is a vehicle enthusiast, it was highly unlikely I would not pick up a few things." Even to myself I sounded arrogant, although I refused to let this man see how my dislike to him would effect having a civil conversation. This is a memorable time for me and I will not let one vampire destroy it for me nor Chloe.

"Intriguing." Was the only answer I had gotten, and with that, I had huffed and turned to face Chloe who seemed very uncomfortable. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was in a vehicle with four of the exact creatures she hated. Once again I found myself gripping her hand in a way of comforting her unease.

"It won't be long. Before you know we'll be in our room and have a little space from the world of mythical creatures for a little while. We can rest and then have our first grand tour of Volterra. How does that sound?" _We might also antagonise the weaker of the Volturi so you are not completely out of way of managing to curse and yell at one vampire. Perhaps Afton? Or Demetri? A male is less likely to attack. _Chloe began to gasp but I squeezed her hand to quieten her. The last thing I wanted was for the Volturi to realise I was communicating with Chloe without their knowledge.

"I like the way you think," was Chloe's reply, and it had Felix turning in our direction.

"I do not know what it is that made you think you would be sharing a room. You both will have a separate room. Aro does no-" Felix cut himself off with a hiss as I watched his face convert into one to which it shows you are in the utmost pain. I knew at that instant it was the doing of Jane as I caught her staring at Felix intently in the wing-mirror. That girl was a cruel, cruel being. It took all of my strength not to scream at her to stop. The obvious pain Felix was in had brought a smile to her lips and an angry frown to my own.

"Stop it! You're hurting him! He has done nothing wrong!" I all but yelled, no longer being able to watch the thrashing and hear the whimpers. I kept my eyes on Jane as she broke her eye contact with Felix. I tried my hardest to hold back the anger although this time it seemed to brim to the surface, if only slightly. "You are cruel. Perhaps it is about time you faced your past other than taking the anger and hatred at your own village out on the innocent." Jane's cruel smile was swept off of her face as she turned to glare at me.

"That is none of your concern, vermin. I would much rather take out every ounce of anger and hatred I have on you, but as Aro wishes it, he wants you alive, so I must suffice with watching your emotional pain through those that I do hurt. It is quite the show." My teeth found their way to my bottom lip as I forced back the hiss dying to escape my half-immortal form.

"We are complete opposites," I murmured quietly. I knew she had heard me, her brother too as I was speaking to the both of them.

"Fire and Ice," Alec's words surprised me although I retorted with my own mix.

"Light and Shadow." I did not miss Alec's small smile as I watched him through the mirror Jane had watched Felix through.

"Hot and Cold." This boy was not going to give up. I took it as a challenge and continued to retaliate with my own opposites as I had before.

"Summer and Winter." Smirking to myself as I thought it was rather clever to mix the season together, I waited on a reply. The sigh that escaped my lips moments later was not impatient, nor sad, nor happy. It was wonder. I wondered what it would be like to be under the command of a master, what it felt like to forever be tied to the one place, knowing you shan't ever get to wander to your own free will. Only as far as your master commands. It is something I would never want to experience as it is not a pleasant thought being controlled so easily when as stubborn as I.

"Ah half-breed but whom is which?" I was startled as Alec finally replied in a cold voice. He was no longer playing a game. I believe he was genuinely asking me which was similar to summer and which to winter. I did not have the answer to his question. How could I? I had chosen it as an example, not a reality.

"I do not know. Perhaps another would be a better judge." My voice was also cold, no longer holding the playful tone it had only moments ago.

"Perhaps." I sighed, shaking my head as I sat back in the seat. I truly hoped this journey didn't have much longer. I did not like being in this car with four vampires I could not stand. Especially when half of the four were the twins of Volterra and both just so happened, craved the opportunity to kill me. I would try to avoid that while I was in their territory. It would not be easy, this much I knew. I believed I could do it though, with the right prodding and encouragement, I would hopefully manage not to get into an argument with at least two of them. Perhaps one argument would quench my anger, if only slightly.

I watched the moon start to slowly fall at the ending of a decent day. When the sun rose, it would be a brand new day. A day where my fate changed forever as I made my first proper decision as a true semi-nomad. At some point between moon-fall and sun-rise, I lost focus on the real world and seemed to be sucked into the world of dreams and fantasies.

_I was at a mirror in an unknown room, brushing through my tangled hair. It was obvious I had just been to bathe after a tough day. I did not recognise where it was I was living, but glancing around I had a feeling the place was rather high on price. Surely I would not come here all alone? It was too beautiful a home to be staying on my own. The bedroom was golden themed and it was beautiful. Sighing, I glanced at myself in the mirror as a person came into view at the door to the bedroom. I frowned towards him as I recognised him. I was surprised he was here. Is this his home? Why would this man, whom despised my very being wish to have myself in his home, his bedroom? It was unusual and highly confusing. "I do not know why you brush your hair for so long. I grow impatient Rez, I will not wait forever."_

_I chuckled quietly at his impatience. He stood in my doorway in nought but a pair of pyjama bottoms, and the moonlight seemed to radiate off of him as the window in the hallway allowed it access to the apartment. "Impatience is a virtue, my love. My grandmother always told me if I brush my hair one hundred times above and under on either side then it shall never go gray. Habits are often hard to break. You of all people should understand that." My look was deceitful. It held truth, yet was teasing him at the same time. I also realised I did not have control over my own words as I spoke. I could not understand it._

_His feet brought him closer to me as he hummed. I watched his every move as he moved my hair to one side of my body then slowly began kissing down my neck. "I like your hair. Perhaps you will allow me to watch next time? I wish to show just how much those words have affected my entire being." I gasped as his lower half pushed up against my back. "I have already taken your virtue, why should I not claim you as my own once again. I can feel a new habit on the horizon my dear. To bed?" I both caught and felt his smirk in the mirror as I rubbed my thighs together and attempted to ignore the change in his scent. Taking a deep breath, I instantly regretted it as his scent fully intoxicated my mind, preventing words. I bit back my moan of pleasure as I turned my head, his lips finally meeting my own. I had to pull away after a short while to which both of us were disappointed._

_My mind had won over my heart for tonight. "Aro would go completely insane if he knew you and I were up to more than hunting a man who broke the law in his master suite, my love. He does not even know of this relationship if that is what we have." I glided along the room, surprising myself at how graceful I was. I was not going to succumb to my feelings tonight._

"_Rez, you know this has to stay secret from him. At least for a little longer. I love you, but it will be your death because of me if I were to say anything now. I do not know what I would do without you now, Rez. At first I hated you, but the curiosity was what had me being near you. I want you to be mine in every possible way and I want the entire world to know it, but not yet. I need time to have my thoughts in order before I can allow Aro access. I want you, Rez. More than anything." His body leant into mine as I stood at my dresser, half undressed. I ignored the sensations he was making me feel as his lips touched my skin._

"_I love you, too, my love. I just wish it not under these circumstances. I must scurry around with you secretly to see you, and it is driving me insane not being able to tell even Chloe; she is my best friend. It will not be easy on my side when I tell my family either. I wish you could just tell Aro and have the worry out our minds. I do not know how much longer I can do this." Using all of the strength I had left, I pushed away from him and put my tank top on over my bare chest without him being able to see. I would not be able to resist if he started with that._

"_Are you telling me you wish not to see me anymore?" It was not easy holding in my doubt and worry as I slowly turned to face him._

"_Not yet, no, but I fear even my patience is wearing thin, my love. I cannot do this much longer." I watched the pain cross his features before it morphed into nothing. Just nothing. "Do not shut me out. I love you. I am simply sick of hiding in the shadows." I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and caressing his perfect face._

"_You do still love me?" I smiled and nodded my head, knowing myself the words were the truth._

"_I still love you." My voice rang with truth and care. His answering smile was dazzling as he leant in to kiss me softly. I deepened the kiss if only slightly, knowing it was what he needed at this moment. His response was instant as I opened up my mouth to him. I do not know how long we stood in the centre of the room, kissing the life out of each other but his sudden movement as he backed away from me and sat in a chair had me alarmed. I was flustered and looking at him incredulously. "Get back over here. I wasn't finished," I whisper shouted towards him, attempting to catch some sort of breath._

_I saw his smirk attempting to appear, but something in his eyes stopped it from doing so. "Jane is on her way here. Get into bed." My eyes widened in surprise as I nodded my head and climbed into the overly large bed to be sleeping in all alone. I could hear Jane approaching now and she was not alone. The thought terrified me._

"_I love you, Rez." I glanced into his eyes, full of love and compassion. For me. The tears that had previously been brimming now flowed down my cheeks._

"_I love you, Alec," I murmured seconds before the door at the bottom of the building slammed open._

My breaths came in short pants as I gathered my completely different surrounding to the ones I had just had in my dream. Was it truly a dream? Had my mind conjured up such a real and intense feeling in the pit of my stomach? I could not believe it to be a dream. It must be a snippet of the future, although I have never had a vision before. Is it possible that is what I just had? I do not understand it as neither my mother nor father had any sort of visionary talent. Only my Aunt Alice did, and her venom did not connect with the family. I slowly glanced around, not sure what to think of the situation. I patted Chloe's head as she had fallen asleep on my lap. It would seem I would not be able to move much for the rest of the trip, however long that may be.

I looked into the front of the car, pacifically looking at Alec. He was truly beautiful. As I recalled his features and body in my dream, I realised it was impossible to dream of a person in such detail as I had without having ever seen more than their face. After a while, I guess he felt my scrutinizing gaze on him as I attempted to figure whether my dream was truly a dream or not. It was confusing and had my eyebrows furrowed when Alec finally noticed my staring. "Do you see something you like, halfling?" His tone was arrogant, cocky. This boy knew I found him attractive, I was no fool.

"Perhaps one day," I murmured quietly as I glanced down at Chloe's sleeping form. I felt horrible for having her here with me in the most dangerous city throughout the world. These vampires killed for fun and entertainment. I had never seen something so cruel, yet I had never truly witnessed it myself, only heard the gruesome tales from Pops' and Jasper. I knew myself that both men had held most details from myself as I was young when we had spoken and I had learnt from their past. It was amazing in a way. I could hear of these experiences such as The Civil war at school only to come home to speak with my uncle who had truly been a soldier in that war and could tell me war stories of his own, without textbooks and fact. He had experience and I found this both intriguing and entertaining.

"What do you mean by that?" I glanced over towards Alec, blushing at my ability to lose sense of my surroundings when I lost myself in the abyss of thoughts. It took me a moment to remember what I had said before I got carried away with thinking. I blushed even more at the fact I could not reply instantly. It was highly embarrassing.

"I mean perhaps one day I shall see something I like. Not today." I heard a low chuckle come from beside me where Felix sat. "Are we close?" I was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable in this position. Felix nodded his head without muttering a word. I wanted conversation, I was too scared at the possibility of falling into a slumber and having a dream to which resembles this one again. "When we arrive, would you like a help to carry the luggage? I feel awful knowing I can manage some of it and yet I did not take any of it on the way to the car." Felix shook his head with a light smile.

"No, I'll be fine thank you. Wake your friend. We're here." I looked out of the window, surprised. The city in front of me was beautiful. I had never seen anything quite like it. The pictures on the internet were nothing in comparison to the sight of the ancient city. I glanced down at Chloe, wanting to share this moment with her.

"Chloe, wake up sweetie. We've arrived. It's beautiful. Even your jaw will drop when you see the beauty here." I murmured quietly while shaking her gently. I watched as her eyes opened and she sat up abruptly.

"Shoot. I fell asleep, didn't I?" I nodded my head and watched her curiously as she flattened her hair out slightly before stepping out of the car. "If any of you bloodsuckers damage _anything_ I'll have Rez unleash holy hell that would frighten even_ you._" The four vampires laughed at Chloe's threat before continuing to get the luggage from the trunk of the car. I couldn't help but feel my blood begin to boil at these foul creatures.

"She is not lying. Who is to say I was fully honest in my questionnaire? I may have left slight details in particular areas out." Each and every vampire turned incredibly slowly to face me. I shrugged and placed a wicked smile on my face. "Who knows?" My tone of voice was innocent and light, teasing perhaps. Alec was the first to react as I turned to walk away, although I had no idea to which direction I was supposed to go.

"Half-breed." His voice was angry as he grabbed a hold of my shoulder and turned me to face him. "You have no idea who you are dealing with." I did not attempt to hold back the snarl as I snatched a hold of his arm and placed a picture so vile it brought him to his knees with a huff.

"No," I all but hissed, sounding more like the vampire inside of myself. "You have no idea who it is _you_ are dealing with." After a few more moments I let him go and turned to face the others, knowing it would be best if I got this out before we met with Aro as it would sound more of a threat in the presence of the head of the Volturi coven. I pulled Chloe closer towards me protectively. "If you are to believe I came here completely unarmed, then I am afraid you have another thing coming. From I was a child I have been training with my talent, moulding it to do as I please. I will not take you being so controlling and your intimidation acts easily. It is the only warning you shall get. I was born a Cullen, and as I last recall, my family scared your coven away because we would beat you if it came to a fight. Aro knew of this as did Alice. Do not think she did not inform us of her vision after you had left. We are strong for a reason." I bared my teeth and watched as the beautiful boy on his knees before me stood up with a glare in his eye as he watched me carefully.

"Perhaps we underestimated just how much power you wield. That was gruesome. I believe you would fit in here if not for your clear declaration of loyalty just moments ago." Alec's voice leaked with menace as I turned on my heel and waited by the wall, close to the car, in the shadows where I took the time to calm down. Unfortunately for me, I had taken after my father in the lack of patience when my anger was involved.

"What did you show him?" Chloe whispered to me as she too leant against the wall.

"You do not want to know," I muttered as I watched a robin land in front of us. "Hello there," I spoke softly, quietly as it slowly came closer. "You are beautiful," I murmured quietly as I set my palm out for the bird to climb into and it did so eagerly. I spoke quietly to the bird, not noticing the looks of wonder I was receiving from the four shaken up vampires. I guessed I had not bothered Jane, but I knew I had the others and was instantly sorry for being so cruel to Alec. The boy had only tried to stick up for his coven as I had done the same, yet I had caused Alec mental pain. He had caused me none. "Alec?" I spoke softly, still being careful not to frighten the robin.

He was by my side in an instant. "What is it?" The venom in his voice did not go by unnoticed as I chose to ignore it and shield the bird from him.

"Watch your tone please, I wish not to frighten the bird. Isn't she beautiful?" I could not help but stretch my arm out to show a surprised Alec the robin. "I am sorry for what I did earlier. I went a step out of line and I was cruel. I should not have caused you the pain of seeing such a thing." I petted the robin and urged Alec to do the same. He shook his head, refusing to touch it.

"She is beautiful." His voice no longer held venom in it and I smiled, glad that he saw the same beauty I did in the bird. "It wasn't that bad seeing it. I have watched my sister burn before, long ago and although I do not remember it with perfect clarity as it is a human memory, I remember her screams of agony and that in itself is enough." I nodded my head and continued to pet the beautiful creature before letting her off of my hand and back into the sky. I hoped it would not be the last time I saw the robin. It appeared my lucky robin was following me. I took pleasure in that thought as Felix told us it was time to go. "How did you do it?" I looked at Alec in surprise.

"Do what?" I was completely clueless as to what he was speaking of. I couldn't help but look at him and then the Alec in my dream. They were so alike yet different at the same time. Behind his civil tone I could see the hatred in his eyes, and it made me wish more than anything I understood exactly what was going on with me. I was bringing a fantasy man into the equation and sizing him up between the true man that stood before me. I heard Chloe's chuckle as she walked slightly ahead.

"So damn clueless," she muttered to the both of us before continuing to walk ahead, giving Alec and I time to talk.

"It does not matter." His voice was cold again as I let my fingers trail along the plants and bushes by the path. I kept step with his as he sped up. I didn't understand this man. I thought I saw a glimmer of the boy from my dream when we were speaking while the bird was with us. Now I saw the man he truly was and the slight hope at friendship was gone.

"Think before you speak, Alec," I murmured quietly, speeding up my pace to walk in sync with Chloe who looked rather out of place as we entered the doors to the Volturi's home.

"You disgust me." I do not think I was supposed to hear Alec's words as he moved at an impossible speed to walk with his coven. He moved gracefully, as all vampires did, yet there was something different in his movements than with others of his kind. I couldn't quite place it as I looked over to Chloe who was smiling knowingly at me.

"I know," I said, too quiet for Chloe to hear but loud enough so I knew that Alec would know I heard his words. His surprise as he turned to look back at me and saw the emptiness in my eyes as I hid my emotions from this confusing man was to be expected. I turned to Chloe and gave her a sceptical look at her smile. "No," I chuckled quietly when she pouted and continued to try to guilt me into talking about something I did not understand myself. I gave in eventually.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? I mean, he wasn't calling the bird beautiful because he was looking right at you as he said it girl, and as gross as it is he's a bloodsucker, he's fit and you should maybe try to change his diet. His sisters' a pain in my ass though." I laughed at Chloe's crazy idea. She was so off base I did not even bother to correct her.

"He was talking about the bird, Chloe. I cannot change a person if they wish not to change themselves, and as for Jane, I have a feeling it will not end well for either of us if we continue to antagonise her. More specifically you." I gave her one of my looks as she looked at me sheepishly.

"Come on, Rez. Don't you think it's fun to antagonise the ones that frighten you? It gives you more of an adrenaline rush I think." I shook my head at her again.

"You, my friend, are addicted to adrenaline. Perhaps we better keep you away from it for awhile, do you not think?" Chloe only laughed at me and linked our arms together.

"We're gonna have a real good time here, Rez. Can't you feel it?" I nodded my head excitedly. This was truly happening. I was truly going to travel the world and see places myself without parental supervision, and I was doing it with my best friend. The thought made me smile. I couldn't believe we were truly here. It all felt like a dream to me.

We stepped inside of the castle-like building and I stopped in my tracks in amazement at the beauty of the place. There were mosaics on the ceiling, patterns on the floor and the walls held this ancient look about them that had my toes tingling in excitement. As we neared the elevator, my excitement grew. I had not expected to feel this excited as we got closer and closer. With the six of us in the elevator together, it was an awkward ride, but it didn't last long, to which I was thankful for. This floor held even more beautiful mosaics on the ceiling. I couldn't quite work out what they were, but they were beautiful.

Whoever created them was a true genius in the work of art.

"Wait here." I barely heard Jane's cold, monotonous voice over my excitement, but in a way I was glad I did. Both Chloe and I sat in one of the chairs situated in this room, which left me with the impression that the room to which the four vampires had disappeared into was what mother and father called the throne room.

The receptionist was beautiful and rather friendly for someone in a place full of vampires. She told us her name was Anaeyra after a great goddess to which existed long before people recorded words on paper. Mother had told me of Gianna when the receptionist was another woman at the time of my mothers visit. I did wonder whether or not Gianna was changed or not when the door opened and both Alec and Jane appeared at either side. "You may enter." I took a deep breath, clutching Chloe's hand in mine as she too prepared herself for meeting Aro face to face for the first time. Although it was the second time for me, I purposely made a large effort not to remember the vicious events as I did not like seeing my family in such pain.

The hisses and growls throughout the room as both Chloe and I entered were ignored. We were on a mission and that was to see Aro before being appointed to our rooms.

"Renesmee dear, it is lovely to see you again. Please sit. I appreciate the gift." I cocked my head and looked at him in confusion as I sat on a chair one of the Volturi guards had set behind me.

"What gift?" I was genuinely confused as to what Aro could be speaking of.

"The human." _What?_ My face paled at the sudden realisation. Aro did not know Chloe was coming with me and he was going to kill her.


End file.
